I Pray For You
by Tenelkajedinight
Summary: Oneshot Songfic about Jackson and Melissa mostly,Jackson goes to war.... may make you cry. Rated T for character death. Reviews are appreicated.


The war in Iraq has gone on for over 10 years. The survivors on the island had no idea that it was even occurring, until they got back.

"Jackson, what does this mean?" Melissa asked her husband, looking at the letter in his hands.

"It means in two weeks I leave for Iraq." Jackson said quietly.

Melissa burst into tears. Jackson put down the letter and went to comfort his wife.

Two incredibly short weeks later they were standing at the airport with the rest of the 29 Down survivors. Nathan hadn't been drafted because after they got back he went back to school and was now a doctor at Walter Reed Hospital. Eric's leg had gotten him out of the draft, it never did heal properly. Lex didn't get a letter, no one really knew why.

"Be safe man," Eric said hugging Jackson.

"Yeah, I don't want to see you at work," Nathan said, pounding Jackson on the back.

Lex didn't say anything, just smiled slightly when Jackson ruffled his hair, like he always did on the island.

The girls were all crying by the time Jackson was hugging them.

"I'll be safe guys; this can't be worse than were I grew up." Jackson said, trying to lighten the mood.

Just then the announcement came over the loudspeaker calling everyone to the plain.

"Well this is it," Jackson sighed. "Well, I'll see you soon, and if not, I'll see you later."

"Jackson wait!" Melissa yelled running after him. "Please promise me you'll come back." She said throwing her arms around him.

"I can't promise that Mel," He whispered into her hair. "But I promise I'll pray for you and me every second of every day."

With that he kissed her forehead and walked towards the plain.

_La la lala la la la la la la la la  
La la lala la la la la la la la la _

It had been two months since Jackson left and Melissa was still upset, she couldn't ever sleep and when she did she always dreamt of Jackson.

_Sometimes when I sleep  
I can see you walking back to me  
And sometimes I wake up  
Cause I swear I feel your touch  
Then emotions, overcome me  
And the darkness is so cold._

Most nights when she couldn't sleep she would sit in font of a table that was laden in candles the surrounded a picture of her and Jackson on their wedding day.

_I light a candle, watch it burn  
I feel the angels come and fill this room  
Oh when your gone I miss you so much  
I do the only thing I can do  
I pray for you  
I pray for you_

Just after Jackson was taken from his parents he found the power of prayer. He didn't know what it was but after he prayed his mind felt clearer. True to his word everyday he prayed for Mel and that she would be alright. Most days he felt that he could see her smiling face, amidst all the death and destruction that was all he needed to brighten his days.

_La la lala la la la la la la la la_

_Every minute of the day  
I can clearly see your face  
And every minute we're apart  
Oh you know it just breaks my heart  
I'm so lonely, but I'm okay  
Cause I know we'll be together again._

Oh I light a candle, watch it burn  
I feel the angels come and fill this room  
Oh when your gone I miss you so much  
I do the only thing I can do  
I pray for you  
I pray for you  
Oh I pray for you

Nathan walked into his office one morning and looked over the cases he had dealt with in the past week. Sometimes he thought this was worse than the fighting war. Everyday he saw kids with so much potential dieing or loosing an arm or a leg or sometimes an eye. He sighed and looked over at the picture on the corner of his desk, it was a the picture of the soldier from the island and next to it a picture of Jackson in his combat uniform.

"God, please keep him safe." Nathan said like he did everyday.

"Dr. McHugh," a nurse said walking in. "A chopper just arrived, here's the file."

"Thanks," Nathan said taking the file and opening it. "Oh, no."

It was Jackson's file. A mortar had landed 7 feet from him. That was all Nathan needed to know he threw the file on his desk and sprinted to the O.R. There laying on a gurney was Jackson. Nathan forced a smile.

"Didn't you say that you were gonna be safe." Nathan asked looking at Jackson.

"I tried," Jackson whispered. "How bad am I?"

Nathan was quiet. Jackson was hurt bad, the mortar had mangled both of his legs to the point that there was nothing left to save, and judging by his vitals, he had internal bleeding. Nathan was watching as his friend died.

"That bad," Jackson whispered watching Nathan's face. "Nathan, give this to Mel, tell her I love her more than anything."

"You don't need to tell me," Nathan said taking out a cell phone. "Tell her yourself."

"Mel," Jackson said, tears rolling down his face. "Hey baby, listen I'm sorry."

That was all Jackson needed to say. "I love you Mel, more than anything and I'll be waiting for you."

"I love you too Jackson." Nathan could here over the phone.

"Good bye, love." Jackson hung up the phone, tears rolling down his face. "I want you to give this to her."

Nathan held out his hand and Jackson dropped his cross necklace into it. With that Jackson smiled, closed his eyes, and went to the angles and God. 

_Please hold her and protect her  
Til she's back here in my arms again  
Oh and tell her how I love her  
And I'll be waitin' right here forever  
Amen_

I feel the angels come and fill this room  
Oh when your gone I miss you so much  
I do the only thing I can do  
I pray for you  
I pray for you  
oh la la lala la la la la la la la la


End file.
